Drip
by Bracken-Fae
Summary: What's the weirdest scenario in which to be dripped on? To be honest, it's not really this one, however it is pretty good. Squiffie.


I burst into the hotel room, and sat down heavily on the nearest thing I could find, crossing my arms over my chest and probably looking like a spoilt child throwing a tantrum. I was wet. Wet through. Aerith timidly approached me, wringing her hands, knowing I was going to explode.

"Do you, um, want a towel Leon? Or a shower? I could run you a hot bath if you want"

"I'm not mad about that. That I can live with." It was a bit silly; really, I mean I train in the Secret Waterway, so a little wetness wouldn't bother me, would it?

"Well, um, if you don't mind my asking, that is, uh, why, uh," I looked at her with a face that said 'please. Just get on with it lady, which obviously infuriated her enough to make her carry on with "then _why_ have you got such a monk on?"

"A monk? Me! Never!" I cried, jumping up and ripping my jacket off. I threw it on the bed, showering the napping Yuffie in raindrops. She rolled over, waking up, then looked at me curiously. I pointed to my shoulder, where a brownish, muddy blob was drying. "It dripped on me. The roof in the café. I was just sat there, too, minding my own business…"

I was so enraged by the drip that I didn't notice Aerith tutting and Yuffie trying to contain her giggles.

"For Pete's sake, Leon, give me your t-shirt, I'll wash it and have it back to you within an hour. Don't thank me." And she walked out. Yuffie burst into peals of laughter, rolling around the bed.

"You did it, didn't you?"

"You have no proof and will never have any proof that I got bored and started throwing the insides of pens into the ceiling tiles, thus creating a hole. Or holes, plural."

"Yuffie I'm gonna kill you!" I growled and leapt, aiming for her bare stomach, and she moved, making to dart gracefully out of the way as was the ninja style. However, drowsy with sleep, she merely rolled off the bed, cursing and muttering as she hit the floor hard. She stood up slowly, rubbing her behind.

"Ow." Seeing the enraged look which was still carefully painted on my face, she put on the puppy eyes, "Okay we're even, you made me embarrass myself _and _hurt my cute little bum."

This, I was not in the mood for. I growled once again, and she darted out of the room, on to the balcony and was hopping off down the street giggling manically with me in hot pursuit, the two of us completely forgetting that it was pouring with rain and I was wearing no shirt.

"You'll never catch me, Squally-poo!" she yelled behind her as she skidded into the second district. Cornered.

"I won't have to now, you're stuck. Anywhere you run, I'll get there first and you know it."

"It was intentional, I wanted to prove to you once and for all that your brawn and manly muscles" she paused to prove the point by gazing longingly at my chest "have nothing against my frankly dudey ninja skills."

That was it. I charged, and, neither of us having our weapons to hand, we started at hand-to-hand combat. Very wetly.

I like sparring with Yuffie, she's so aggressive and so fighting with her helps me improve my defence.

Our fighting went on so long, neither giving in, each wondering where the other got the resolve, and stamina, to keep on going.

"You must have been training real hard to keep this up against me, Yuffie" I stated through jabs, panting. I know it's not often that I flatter or even talk, but I was impressed.

"You too, old man" she retorted through her smirk, backing up and raising her fists, panting but obviously willing to keep going. I slumped, knowing defeat when I saw it.

She smiled, smugly, delighted that she'd won.

And for some reason unbeknownst to everyone, as revenge, I kissed her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot in this story.**

I thought about making this a YuRiku instead of a Squiffie, but I just thought the image of Squall fuming about pen holes is so much funnier to me than the same with Riku. But I hope you liked it anyway peeps!

Thanks for reading, Bracken xxx


End file.
